A Queen's Tale Part 2 - The Fallen Blade
by ShadowDash97
Summary: The Second Part Of The Series, Hope You Enjoy! Though It Is A Work In Progress!


**The Fallen Blade**

**By**

**Shadow Dash**

**Introduction:**

We come to the fierce battle between good and evil in the defence of Divinity's Reach, who will succeed. Will the defenders who have lost nearly all hope ever manage to push back the invaders and claim peace over Tyria? Or will Tyria fall into darkness forever? And what will come of Shadow and her family?

Read on to find out more!

**CHAPTER 1 – The Shining Light:**

The war in Divinity's Reach raged onwards the defenders on their last stand all hoped seems lost the invaders are at their final gates. "Higher!" Subshire shouted out to the soldiers that stood with him barricading the door to the central area of DR. Suddenly a blinding flash out of nowhere happened. They all tried to see what it was but to no avail they did not make out what it was. All of a sudden the light faded and there stood a young looking Alicorn, same skin colour, same mane but different colour and a horn. "I have returned!" Shadow shouted in a commanding way to the startled defenders. "No time to ask questions, war is upon us!" She grabs for a sword laid upon the neatly curved stone and told everypony to form a line formation.

**CHAPTER 2 – To Victory or Death:**

"Eomer. Take your Èored down the left flank. Gamling, follow the Queen's banner down the centre. Grimbold, take your company right, after you pass the wall. Forth, and fear no darkness! Arise! Arise, Riders of Shadow! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered! A sword day... a red day... ere the sun rises!" Shadow said as loud as she could her voice nearly breaking from how loud she had spoken. Just after Subshire spoke in a quite tone to her, "Shadow? I thought we were the goodies?", "We are the good ones but you'll understand why I said it in time…" A mare stood with them dressed to look like the stallions clutched the young and very eager Dashing Moon under her chest and spoke to her "Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you." At that moment Shadow Dash began galloping past them, hitting the spears with her sword as he goes. "Ride now!... Ride now!... Ride! Ride to ruin and the world's ending!" She stops and faces the enemies of her people.

Shadow: "Death!"

The soldiers [echoing]: "Death!"

Shadow: "Death!"

The soldiers [echoing]: "Death!"

Shadow: "DEATH!"

The soldiers [echoing]: "Death!"

Shadow: "Forth Eorlingas!"

Shadow and her army started charging at the great host ahead of them shouting the words "Death!" as they charge at them ferociously. The attacker's step forward firing arrows but Shadow and her army did not stop as they saw comrade after comrade fall about them as they were showered by arrows. Soon the arrow storm stopped and by now Shadow's forces split into a very large V shape form and were already smashing through the attackers defensive positions. They did not stop the relentless attack against the invaders. One called out to his comrades "Drive them to the river! Make this day we save this city!" By then all of the invaders had retreated back into the forest depths and over the hills, afraid of the massive host who so relentlessly attacked back at them with such a force to be reckon with.

**CHAPTER 3 – Study:**

It was a late night and Shadow was with her closet friends in the library.

"I must research in the library… I have a power that I once never had and now I must find out how to use it and control it." Shadow spoke quietly to her friends. "I must learn everything... And I mean everything this archive holds. Once I know it all I will be the most powerful mare in the world… I will stop at nothing to defend it till I am dead forever… That is if I can actually die forever…" Of course she could. She just did not know how she could die. She began reading through books made by Star Swirled The Bearded which were in the high security room in the library because the spells were so powerful. She and her friends began reading the books one by one collecting and testing all of the knowledge of the books until each of them could perfect all. But there was still deep magic within Shadow. Something she did not understand yet and that would be her next mission. She wanted to discover how to unleash her inner demon and to control its powers. After all she does wear a blood amulet that controls it but she still has yet to discover how to use the powers its self. "Thanks for your time, friends of old and new. It has been a pleasure to be learning with you and now I have yet another task to complete." At that moment she disappeared and everypony was startled by it as they could not say goodbye. "Where'd she go?" Ask one of them. "We can only guess…" Another one said.

**CHAPTER 4 – The Darkness Within:**

Shadow appeared outside her friend's house and begins to knock on her door. "Ace, you there?" The door opens slowly. "Hey Dash how you doing?" opening the door fully smiling. "I'm good Sky, but I need your help." As she looks down at her smiling happily. "Uhhh sure, what is it Dash?"

"No time Sky, follow me."

"Alright then."

Sky closes the door behind her and Shadow begins leading off into the Everfree forest. "Why are we here?" Ace asked. "No time for questions" Shadow replied stopping randomly deep within the Everfree forest. "Ummm…" Sky began to look about. Shadow smiled and lift opens a secret hatch below her and began to enter the winding dark staircase below. As they finally reached the bottom Shadow spoke in a soft tone. "I want you to help me control the demon inside me, just like you can. I am a demon as well but I do not know how to use my powers." There was a slight pause before Sky answered her. "I guess so but it's something you have to learn yourself."

"Oh ok... Let's get started shall we then?"

"Ok."

Shadow sits down and begins to relax; closing her eyes and begins to meditate. Finally she opens her eyes once more but instead of their beautiful violet eyes are now replaced with menacing red eyes that glows as bright as a torch. Her normal vision too is now replaced with red, seeing anything in the darkness with ease. Suddenly an evil laugh erupts within the chamber and the Shadow disappears. "I have full control now!" Her evil laughs grow louder. "Well that's new…" Ace said… The entrance meanwhile was collapsing due to it being so old and the racket of the laughs shake the foundations of the structure.

"How'd I do" Shadow asked.

"Amazing…" Ace replied.

"Ummm…" Shadow returns to her normal sight and calms down. I may have collapsed the entrance… "What?!" Ace said in a panic. "Is there anywhere else we can get out?"

"Of course there is…" Shadow noted to her pointing at her own horn and smiles. Thanks Ace by the way. She hugs her before begin to churn her magic to use, her horn glows red aura and soon are teleported back in Ponyville. "I'll guess I'll see you another time Ace… Gonna do a few things…" Before Ace could reply she disappears into the shadows… "Bye…" Ace says quietly now alone.

**CHAPTER 5 – Many Meetings:**

There were many meetings to the Queen of Divinity's Reach and her family. Either it was visits from friends or it was just meetings to do with the kingdom its self and how it should be kept stable… Today was very unusual and not like any day that was before. Shadow atop of her throne along with her husband, and her foals out in the castle garden, playing in the warm sunshine as it shone bright through beautiful garden. Guards watched them carefully alert to anything that seemed suspicious. It was Dashing Moon and her twins' birthday today… But her twin Shadow Moon had ran away in search of his true father. The Queen had decided to throw her a big party after all they never really gave them one and Dashing had grown quite beautiful now and her age and attitude showed her mother that she was ready even though she had not achieved her cutie mark just yet, but she was determined to find what it was. Night fell upon Equestria and it was time. The Queen had invited most of the kingdom and some friends from other places from around Equestria, her guest waited in the hall she had decorated in secret for Dashing birthday… "Dashing darling can you come to your room for a moment." Shadow spoke in a sweet tone to her dearest daughter. "Sure mother" He bounced her way to her and gives her a beaming smile. "What is it?"

"It's your birthday dear, and you must prepare for tonight's special." She smiles widely at her daughter and then enters her daughter's chambers. "We must prepare you…" She begins going through the wardrobe and picks out a white dress. "This will do sweetie." She turns to see Dashing sitting on the bed. Shadow leaves the dress on the bed and walks out. "Meet me out her in a bit ok?" Dashing nods and Shadow closes the door. Soon later Dashing opened the door dressed up in the dress her mother had chosen and a few more accessories. "Awww you make me proud" She kneels down and kisses her forehead. "Now let's get going…" She leads her to the party. She stops by the door to the party room and smiles "Go on, I'll be watching with daddy" Dashing smiles at her mother and heads off. "They grow up so fast" She whispers as Dashing heads away to join the party. Shadow sits back and smiles as she watches her youngest daughter head off to her own birthday party.

**CHAPTER 6 – Ancaria:**

It had been a thousand years since Shadow Dash was sent to Equestria and now she was going to visit her home world for the first time in decades. She turns to face a large set of stairs before raising her blade Frostmourne high in the air towards it, her face with a huge smile knowing this was the temple she was looking for all these years to get back… She wondered to herself what everything was like back home. Her home… Her parents' home… And everypony else who lived there. She put Frostmourne back into her cloak and began to fly up the large amount of stairs, the wind blew hard against her but she wasn't going to allow that to stop her now… She wanted to be at her home more than anything now… It maybe her only ever chance and it also maybe no return either… She was more than willing to give up everything to be back in Ancaria, still torn by war and grief, yet she had no idea what to expect. Nor what she would be welcomed by. It was going to be a fifty, fifty chance that anything could happen… She finally reached the top… She gave a beaming smile as she saw the beacon atop of the temple. "Finally… After all the years of searching, I have finally found my place… My home… Dad… Mum…" She burst's into tears as she stood staring at the beacon. She had spent all those years looking for it and now she could not hold herself but to cry. She walks closer to the light, the gazing brightness in her eyes blind her momentarily as she enters it. She was now teleported from this world to the next, a million galaxies away to her home planet. Little did she know she end up with da je vu. She was placed on top of a mountain overlooking a place that was once a battleground… She stared at it in shock as a memory of when she was born in that battlefield that day 1002 years ago. Tears fell from her cheek as she looked around and more memories began to reform... It was a bloody battle to save the world from total destruction; it seemed to work but at such a cost. She shakes her head and begins to walk towards the castle over the other side of the battlefield. The world did not look similar to the one she was used too… Even though this was her home world, she still had to get use to what she was born into. She just walked and walked…

**CHAPTER 7 – A Forgotten Hero:**

Shadow finally reached the gates, its walls and structure looked familiar to her, but she was unsure from where. As she goes to enter the gate slams down in front of her, before she is surrounded by guards. She immediately draws her sword and gives a very angry growl at them, before speaking "Do you know who you up against?!" They started to draw in closer, shadow now standing on only two legs with her sword Frostmourne in the other two. "I am Shadow Dash! I am the long lost daughter of the King and Queen! Lay down your weapons or I will be forced to attack!" There was a sudden gasp in the crowd of watchers and the chatter amongst the guard. Suddenly a pony shouting aloud "Get out of the way!" was pushing their way through to Shadow, the voice sounded a mare's and her tone very dark. She forced her way in front of Shadow and as she did Shadow couldn't believe what was happening… Is that her mother? And if so what would she think of her after all this time? She put down placed Frostmourne back into the sheath within the cloak and waited. She could hear cries call her name, "Shadow! Shadow! Is it really you?!" She was in tears, but stood her ground as the voice became closer, and closer… A very tall mare appeared in front of her and began to circle her, "Shadow… Is… Is it really you?" She asks in an unsure tone… Shadow nods to her and smiles through her tears and they both hug each other.

After the little reunion, they walk and talk along the corridors of her parent's castle. It was very beautiful with its amazingly detailed windows and more. They stopped suddenly on the balcony. A stallion stood there staring into the distance. "D-Dad…?" Shadow said surprised. The stallion smile and turned around. "My dearest daughter has returned to us!" He was in tears but continued "We should celebrate your return to us and the reunion of our family and all of the kingdom!" Shadow smiled in delight, "Yeah, but Dad… Mam… There is something I would like to ask you both…" Her mother smiled "Anything for my little filly!" She chuckled.

"Well… I want to know what you both are… Like… I know… I know I am a demon… I know how to control it and stuff…"

Her father sighs. "Shadow, you demon comes from your mother side, I am a Time Lord. I do not know if anyone else of my race is still out there but I hope so… I am on my very last regeneration. Whereas you and your mother will go on and live forever…"

Shadow takes a deep breath, "Oh…" Her ears fall down in sadness.

**CHAPTER 8 – Fare Thee Well:**

Shadow had now been a week with her parents, but she couldn't stay here. She had a family… A world… A kingdom… She couldn't leave them behind… She gave her parent's one final hug before saying her goodbye's then disappearing into the mists. Her parents understood, but were extremely upset to see their daughter having to go once more. It was nice she had stayed for some time but they knew she couldn't have been with them forever.

Shadow appeared outside her castle and let out a small sigh wishing they all could be together. After all she hadn't seen her parents for a thousand years and the fact if she leaves for her parents then she leaves everything she has fought, built and lived for, and she couldn't allow anything to destroy that beautiful, amazing world. She was now alone…

She walked along the cobbled pavestones that ran all across Divinity's Reach, after all the kingdom was a huge and prosperous place. Shadow reached to her balcony she first stood there in the kingdom and it would be here last if she would never return or she was going to die for good, but no one could tell when either time would time, nor could she herself do so. She looked about for her husband and foals but with no success. She was alone… Again… But in reality they only had taken the day out by going down the royal gardens. She leaned over the balcony to have a better view of everything, letting out a sigh and the loss of hope. After sometime overlooking the place she could make out her foals in the gardens far ahead with their father, her heart warmed and she gave a smile. She readied her wings and gives a leap of fate of the balcony; her guards watched her as she swooped back up into the air and flew straight for the royal gardens. She must have been in between the size of the two sisters Princess Celestia and Princess Luna and the everyday average pony which proved her point of how tall she was and the strength she brought with it and all was immense, she could easily pick up anything that seemed heavily to others and she was a master of all sorts, after all she had been practicing each one for a thousand years and never gave up in doing them. She always wanted to learn more things and discover new territory.

Shadow looked up and smiled "Hello"

"Mummy!" The foals shouted and hugged her, she giggled as they did so and cuddled them back.

**-Will continue, work in progress!**


End file.
